


We saw Santa!

by yukkueri



Series: YuTae Family [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Child Jung Sungchan, Child Na Jaemin, Child Osaki Shotaro, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Shotaro and Sungchan are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: Jaemin then turned to the youngsters before placing his index finger infront of his lips. Sungchan and Shotaro nodded before they peeked from behind the sofa to see a figure wearing the iconic red suit and hat.In which where Sungchan wanted to prove to Shotaro that Santa is real
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: YuTae Family [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	We saw Santa!

**Author's Note:**

> IK it's not Christmas yet but have a little something for a Christmas special!

"Papa.."

Yuta stopped by the doorframe, looking back at Sungchan who was sitting on his bed. Yuta smiled slightly before approaching the small boy.

"What is it, Sungchannie?" He said, sitting next to Sungchan and stroking his hair. The boy then looked up at Yuta before looking down at his twiddling thumbs. "..Santa is real right..? He's going to send gifts for us tonight..right?"

Yutas' smile widen when Sungchan shot him such an innocent question.

_"I can't wait for Santa to come!" Sungchan exclaimed, putting his iPad away before turning to Shotaro with a smile._

_Shotaro was slightly suprised by Sungchans' sudden exclaimation before giving him a look. "Santa is coming..?" He said, confused._

_"Yes!" Sungchan squealed, his smile getting wider before dropping slightly when he noticed the look Shotaro gave him. "Why..?"_

_"U-Uncle said Santa isn't real.." The small boy mumbled, looking down at his lap. "H-he told me that little kids believe in Santa a-and.."_

_Sungchan frowned, "Don't listen to uncle! He's real! Daddy told me so!"_

_Shotaro on the other hand tilted his head slightly, "Really?"_

_"I-I think.." Sungchan said sheepishly, before turning to Jaemin who was resting on his bed in their shared room._

_"Jaemin hyung!" Sungchan called out, "Santa is real right?" He asked, looking at his elder brother with wide questioning eyes._

_Jaemin turned to him, before getting off his bed to approach them. He carefully climbed into Sungchans' bed before saying, "He is.. Infact I have seen him before."_

"REALLY?!" Sungchan and Shotaro exclaimed, making Jaemin cover their mouths with his palm. "Yes." The elder of the three nodded.

_"He always comes really really REALLY late at night. I saw him putting gifts under the tree."Jaemin said, "And dad told me Santa is coming tonight!"_

_Sungchan eyes widen in amazement. "We need to see Santa tonight!" He said, startling both Jaemin and Shotaro._

_Jaemin shook his head, "We need to come out with a plan though.. We can't let papa or dad know or we'll get scolded."_

_Sungchan then nodded, "You're right, hyung.."_

_"I've got an idea!" Shotaro suddenly exclaimed._

"Of course he is, sweetheart. He's going to send you lots of gifts tonight."

"Really?" Sungchan said, a smile suddenly visible on his lips. "Really.. But Santa won't be sending gifts if you're still wide awake." Yuta said, stroking his hair. 

Sungchan nodded before laying down, "O-okay, Papa.. I'm going to sleep now.. Good night, papa.." Sungchan smiled. Yuta leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Of course, sweetheart.. Good night." With that, Yuta left.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. Hyung wake up." 

Sungchan shook Jaemin awake, pouting when Jaemin just groaned and shifting away from him. Annoyed, Sungchan climbed onto Jaemins' bed and started shaking his brother furiously. "Hyung! Wake up!" He exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Jaemin groaned, sitting up and cracked his eye open before looking down at the two youngsters beside his bed.

"What is it?" He asked, lazily scratching his arm.

Sungchan then rolled his eyes, "Hyung. You promised." He pouted. 

Jaemin went silent for a while before laying back in bed. "Don't remember. Good night." Jaemin said, in which both Shotaro and Sungchan whined. Sungchan gave his brother a glare before climbing onto Jaemins' bed, jumping up and down making Jaemin getting up almost immediately and held him down. "Alright, alright I'm up!" Jaemin hissed.

Sungchan gave him a satisfied smile before getting down, with Jaemin lazily stretching beside him. "You promised you'll bring us to see Santa tonight." Shotaro said, obviously excited to see Santa. Jaemin was kind of regretting the fact that he promised Shotaro and Sungchan they'll sneak out late at night to see Santa placing gifts under the tree.

Jaemin didn't really want to leave his warm bed, but the fact that Sungchan and Shotaro were pulling his hands and guiding him out of the bedroom.

"Come onnnn.." Sungchan whined, forcing Jaemin to walk on his own. The elder of the three then forced his eyes to open completely before glancing at the pendelum clock on wall. It was 01:20 am, and the hallway was dark and illuminated by the light downstairs from their living room.

Jaemin didn't actually believe in Santa. He had his own plans.

He knew his father had been dressing up as Santa Claus every year but he never actually caught him in the act. 

He remembered Mark telling him that his father had been dressing up as Santa every year during Christmas. At first, Jaemin believe it, but on his 8th Christmas, he saw the bright red costume in his parents' room, he just knew his dad was the one behind the whole Santa act.

He already began suspecting it even further when Taeyong began being all nervous and stuttering when he brought it up and even dodging the topic.

Jaemin smirked. Now, on his 12th Christmas, he knew today he can finally expose Taeyong. He followed Sungchan and Shotaro down the hallway, thinking about the morning that will soon come. The image of his fathers' cooking and the leftover cake in the fridge made his mouth water and stomach grumble. 'I'll drop by the kitchen and grab some cake and snacks..' 

"Careful!" Jaemin hissed when he saw Shotaro and Sungchan excitedly running towards the staircase. "Sungchan, look at the steps- Shotaro don't jump!" He said and grabbed both of the youngsters' wrist.

It was dark, and they could barely see the steps. Jaemin didn't want the two of them to end up hurting themselves from falling down the stairs (and he doesn't want to get in trouble for staying up late). Jaemin guided both of them downstairs, making sure that their steps were quiet. He had difficulty in holding both Sungchan and Shotaro since the 4 year olds were over the moon excited to see Santa especially Sungchan.

Sungchan was excited to see the gifts Santa is getting him. Sungchan knew he had been a good boy the whole year. He always comforts Shotaro, always serving Taeyong a glass of water when his father came back from work, sharing his lunch and snacks with friend Chenle at daycare. He also helped Yuta alot when his father figure had troubles in cleaning the house. Sungchan smirked proudly, knowing the unlimited gifts Santa would leave him under the tree.

Shotaro on the other hand was wondering so much about Santa. It was one of his little wishes to actually see Santa infront of his eyes. He wanted to prove to Yuto that Santa was real since his uncle managed to convince him that Santa wasn't real during their stay in Japan.

"Sh.." Shotaro suddenly said as soon as they stepped down the final step. Both Sungchan and Jaemin turned to Shotaro with their eyebrows furrowed. "Did you hear that?" Shotaro said, looking over both of them. Sungchan shook his head. Jaemin then took a step before them, making sure he was still holding Sungchans' and Shotaros' wrist tightly to make sure they won't sprint into the living room.

Jaemin heard voices coming from the living room before looking over at the two saying, "It's probably Santa Claus. Don't be noisy or he might run away." Sungchan and Shotaro nodded in understanding. Jaemin then smirked, he knew that he was going to catch Taeyong in the act after so many years of trying to catch him.

Then, their steps stopped abruptly when they heard voices talking in a low volume by the living room, the sounds bouncing from the walls of their house. The three of them look at each other, "Santa is talking with someone..But who?" Shotaro said before looking up at Jaemin with questioning eyes. Jaemin shrugged, knowing it was his Dad and his Papa but he didn't want to ruin the fun for Shotaro and Sungchan since the two really wanted to see Santa.

Sungchan then smiled widely, excitingly holding Shotaros' hand and went closer to the living room entrance to peek on what is going on inside. Jaemin smiled and shook his head slightly.

Jaemin knew he just had to keep up the act of believing Santa Claus for Sungchan and Shotaro. To him, his brothers' innocence was adorable and the way he got excited over seeing 'Santa' got Jaemins' heart soften. Deep inside, Jaemin was actually much more excited to catch his dad in the act after all the years trying. 

Sungchan was overly excited, almost letting out a yell of excitement but Shotaro was fast enough to cover both of their mouths. Jaemin on the other hand just snickered before bending down on their eye level. "Are you two ready to see Santa?" He whispered in which Shotaro and Sungchan nodded in excitement. "Be quiet alright?" Jaemin said.

The eldest of the three then held both of their wrists gently, before sneaking into the living room and hid themselves behind their sectional sofa. Jaemin then turned to the youngsters before placing his index finger infront of his lips. Sungchan and Shotaro nodded before they peeked from behind the sofa to see a figure wearing the iconic red suit and hat.

"Santa Claus!" Shotaro and Sungchan exclaimed at the same time, making Jaemin snicker before covering both of their mouths.

Jaemins' eyes then turn back to Santa, who was busy putting the gifts under the tree. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to peek further. He knows that's Taeyong. Meanwhile, Shotaro and Sungchan smiled widely as they stare at the gifts under the tree. The sizes were huge that made Sungchan wonder if those were for him.

Shotaro on the other hand watched in pure amazement and a wide smile on his lips. He finally sees Santa Claus with his own two eyes. Jaemin wasn't interested in the gifts rather he was interested in 'Santa Claus'. He thought of a way to actually expose his father until his eyes caught a figure walking into the living room and that made Jaemin panic and backed away quickly before realizing who it was.

His Papa.

"Be quiet, papas' here. He might catch us." Jaemin warned, making both of them turn to Jaemin and nodded in understanding.

Sungchan and Shotaro then gasped. "Hyung, look!" Sungchan said, shaking Jaemins' arm slightly. "Papa is approaching Santa.." He continued.

Shotaro was obviously very amazed by Yutas' courage in appraoching Santa. Then it clicked to him that Yuta once told them that no one should interfere with Santa when he's doing his job. 

Shotaro then grabbed onto Jaemins' arm, while Jaemin watched his parents intently. Sungchan and Shotaro looked at each other in pure confusion.

From another perspective, 'Santa' was busy putting the presents under the tree before checking his sack and putting down the last present before sighing in relief. He didn't even notice the little eyes watching him and the noises made from behind the sofa. He then smiled in satisfaction, he imagined the smiling faces of his three angels once they opened the neatly wrapped presents as he remembered how rushed he was in wrapping them at the office and involving poor Johnny into wrapping the gifts for him.

"Hey,"

That made his smile widen before turning towards the love of his life walking towards him. He then folded the sack neatly before turning towards his husband. "Hey, I thought you were already up in bed." 

"Well, I was obviously waiting up for you." Yuta hummed, "Are you done?" He continued, looking over the neatly arranged presents under the tree before chuckling to himself. 

"I'm done." Taeyong replied, "Where are the kids?" He asked, turning towards the upper floor before his eyes settled back to Yutas' figure.

The younger of the two let out a snicker. "The kids are already sound asleep." Yuta said, "Why? Were you hoping to get caught?" Yuta asked, making Taeyong smile sheepishly. "Well, kind of.." Taeyong said, "I mean, Sungchan and Shotaro had always told me they wanted to see Santa.."

Taeyong then turned to Yuta before they both giggled together. 

"You're really putting a lot of effort into this whole Santa thing, eventhough you won't get caught." 

Taeyong looked down onto his feet. "I just want Shotaro and Sungchan live their childhood for believing in Santa.."He said. Yutas' eyes soften before approaching his husband closer, cupping his cheek.

"..To make up for ruining Jaemins' childhood." 

Taeyong then stare at Yuta in the eyes, which made Yutas' smile soften. "I just hope that he won't tell Shotaro or Sungchan about this." Yuta shook his head slightly, "Yongie,"He started, "I know that Jaemin wouldn't do that. He loves his brothers so much, he wouldn't do anything to ruin their happiness."

Taeyong chuckled, "Wow, where did that come from?" He teased, making Yuta hit him lightly. "You really should give me those parenting tips next time."

Yuta then rolled his eyes, "I told you before. My parenting is better than yours." He said jokingly. Yuta then took a step a bit closer, leaning close towards his husband. He placed his hands on his husbands' chest, eyeing Taeyongs' lips. "You're a great father and husband, y'know...?" He whispered, in which Taeyong replied with, "And I'm the luckiest man alive.." Both of them then leaned closer, with Taeyongs' arms around Yutas' waist.

By reflex, Jaemin pulled Sungchan and Shotaro away behind the couch and covered their mouths as the two boys struggled against Jaemins' grip. He didn't want his siblings' innocent eyes see their parents literally making out.

He just wanted to show Shotaro and Sungchan that Santa existed, not his papa and 'Santa' being very VERY intimate.

Sungchan and Shotaro tried to fight against Jaemins' grip, still wanting to know what was happening between their papa and 'Santa'.

"Hyung, what's happening?" Shotaro asked after successfully pulling Jaemins' hand away from his mouth. Jaemin then turned to him and thought of an excuse. "L-let's get back to bed. It's really late now."

"No!" This time Sungchan was the one exclaiming, making Jaemin glare at him. "Sungchan-"

"I want to go near Santa like papa did!" He whined. Jaemin then glared at him before looking over at Yuta and Taeyong who was still busy.. with their thing. Jaemin cringed when he heard the faint sounds coming out of Yutas' mouth. He regretted peeking again, sighing in relief that they were too far gone and not noticing Sungchans' little tantrum.

"P-Papa is saying goodbye to Dad-I mean Santa now. S-Santa said he needs to go and continue his job!" Jaemin said and dragging both Sungchan and Shotaro upstairs hurriedly. He struggled in doing so due to Sungchan squirming in his hold.

It was a challenge for Jaemin to bring them upstairs before throwing them on the bedroom floor, locking the door and sliding down to catch his breath.

"Hyung! You're such a party pooper!" Sungchan said, climbing onto his bed.

He didn't noticed Jaemin expression as the elder sat down on his bed. "II-I'm sorry, Sungchan.. M-maybe you can say him to him next year?" Jaemin suggested.

"I want to do it now!"

Jaemin cringed, remembering every bit of detail of what he saw. "S-Santa probably left. Go to sleep, alright?" He said before tucking both Shotaro and Sungchan in bed.

He sighed in relief when the two boys went to sleep almost immediately when he climbed onto his own bed.

Taeyongs' voice then played in his mind over and over again.

He smiled slightly. For his brothers, his plan of exposing his father was immediately pushed back in his head. Then he remembered his parents little activity and his cheeks began to redden. He never saw his parents kiss like that before, only on the cheeks. he groaned slightly, thinking about how he will face his parents tomorrow.

'Well... Let fate do its' job..'

.

.

.

.

"Merry Christmas!!"

Sungchan screeched, startling Jaemin. The elder wondered how Sungchan was so energetic in the morning eventhough they were awake a few hours ago. Jaemin groaned and covered his face with his pillow.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

He was more startled when Shotaro was the one yelling. He got up to see the boy beside his bed, glaring at him slightly. "Taro.." He grumbled. The younger then gave him a sheepish smile before running away with Jaemin following after, immediately going downstairs.

"Open your eyes, Nana. Watch your step when you're going downstairs. Papa doesn't like it when you're hurt."

Yutas' voice made Jaemin crack his eyes open, before rubbing it. His eyes then fell to the tree in amazement before looking over at Taeyong with Sungchan in his arms, and Shotaro drinking his milk beside him.

"Merry Christmas, hyung!!" Sungchan said before running towards him, pulling Jaemin to sit beside their dad.

The elder boy yawned, as Yuta entered with a bottle of milk before handing it to Sungchan. "Wash your face after you wake up, Nana. At least clean yourself up." He reminded.

Jaemin grumbled a "Yes, papa.." before they all huddled by the tree.

Jaemin sat beside Yuta, looking over the excited Shotaro and Sungchan in their parents' lap with gifts in their tiny hands. Yuta had a camera in his hands as he took pictures of their little family before placing it away.

Sungchan was the first to tear the wrapper open, making Taeyong sigh. The boys' eyes shone in amazement when he took out his gift which was the remote controlled robot he always pestered Taeyong about.

"I really wanted this! Santa really heard my wishes!" He squealed excitedly.

At the mention of Santa, Jaemins' face paled slightly as he remembered what happened last night, as he cleared his throat before looking over his papa.

"Papa, can I open my presents now?" Jaemin asked, in which Yuta responded with a nod. Jaemin immediately grabbed the light pink present, fumbling with it. Shotaro then began to whine for food, tugging on Yutas' sleeve.

"Oh! That's right! Daddy made cookies earlier. I'll go grab them while you open presents."

Yuta then put Shotaro down, making his way to the kitchen.

Sungchan was busy admiring the robot in his hands as Jaemin took out the item from the box, looking up at his dad and thanking him.

"You should thank Santa, hyungie." Shotaro suddenly said, fumbling with the plushie in his arms. "He brought gifts last night, remember?"

Taeyong chuckled, looking over Shotaro beside him. "Really?" He said, "Santa came here last night?" He asked curiously, playing along with his children.

Shotaro nodded, smiling widely. "He did!" He said, before Sungchan suddenly perked up."We saw him last night!" Sungchan said, "Jaemin hyung brought us to see him, right, hyung?" He said as both Sungchan and Shotaro look at Jaemin in conformation.

Jaemin didn't dare looking into Taeyongs' eyes, fumbling with his gift. He felt an uneasy feeling washing over him when he remembered what he saw last night. "Y-yeah.."

Taeyong turned away from Jaemin, noticing the change of behavior before turning his attention towards his younger sons.

"Well, what was Santa like? Won't you tell me about him?"

Shotaro and Sungchan looked at each other with wide smiles. "Yeah! Santa was suprisingly different! He didn't look like the ones we see on TV!" Sungchan said,"Yes! He also looks like you!" Shotaro added.

Taeyong smiled, happy that the two saw him last night. Jaemin on the hand kept avoiding their conversation before Yuta came back with their treats and juice for Jaemin since the boy refused to drink milk.

Yuta then sat back in his place beside Jaemin before looking over at Taeyong beside him. His husband had a big smile on his lips. "Your sons told me they saw Santa last night."

Yuta couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

"Yes!" Both Sungchan and Shotaro exclaimed. They both started gushing about Santa until Sungchan exclaimed out "And we saw papa approaching Santa last night!"

Taeyong suddenly coughed, choking on the cookie before looking over at Yuta beside him. Yuta then gave a slight glance towards Jaemin before looking back at his younger sons. Jaemin on the other hand became quiet, gripping his shirt as he stared at the floor and prayed that Sungchan or Shotaro didn't see what happened after that.

"I wanted to come close to Santa like papa did! But Nana hyung took us away and told us to do it next year!" Sungchan said, not noticing Yuta and Taeyong exchanging looks. Jaemin really just wanted to disappear and run away but his legs were frozen.

Yuta wanted to change the topic until Shotaro brought up something Jaemin didn't want to hear.

"I saw Papa kiss Santa last night."

This time it was Yutas' turn to choke on his drink. "Wh-"

"Right, hyung?"

Jaemin suddenly let out a whine, covering his red face. Sungchan and Shotaro saw it. He was a little bit too late. "Tarooo.." He whined, not taking his hands away from his face.

"R-really.." Taeyong cleared his throat, reverting his eyes away from Shotaro infront of him.

"Really!" This time it was Sungchan. "Papa kissed Santa like this!" The young boy said before reaching out towards Yuta, pulling his papas' face towards him and kissing his lips innocently before giggling.

Taeyong and Yuta then turned to Jaemin, whose whines were getting louder. "Oh my God.." Jaemin said.

Once Shotaro and Sungchan were busy playing with their Christmas presents.

Jaemin was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels before noticing his parents sat next to him. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the smirk on Yutas' face.

"Yongie?" He called out.

"Yes?" Taeyong responded, snickering.

"I should be careful next time I see Santa, don't you agree?"

Before Taeyong could even respond, Jaemin whined and turned to them. "Papa noooooooo" He said.

It didn't stop Taeyong and Yuta from teasing their son though.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to those who've been with me, and thank you for you guys who have been reading my fanfiction! i love you all and happy holidays ❤


End file.
